The Lake House
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Luke bring's his 17 year old son up to Lorelai and Rory's lake house up in the mountain's for the first time so they can all meet each other and spend the weekend together getting to know each other.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One summer day Rory,Paris, and Lane are all typing out on the lake at thier lake house up in the mountain's when they see Lorelai come down to the dock.

Rory gives her her big college frat brother a sign to bring the boat in.

Peter does it and Rory jump's off the boat and swim's into the dock.

''hey mom what's up?'' Rory says treading water

''hey kido having fun?'' Lorelai asks her

''Luke's here with his son and I want you to meet him and help them bring thier bag's up to the house.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh okay.'' Rory says and slicks her hair back and climbs out onto the water and wrap's up into a towel and follow;s her mom up to the house out down into the driveway.

''hey Luke'' Lorelai says

''hey Lorelai this is Nick...Nick this is my fianc'e Lorelai'' Luke introduces them

''Hi I'm Lorelai it's finally nice to meet you.'' Lorelai tells him

''yea you too.'' he says and shakes her hand

''oh this is my daughter Rory she's just about your age.'' Lorelai tells him

''Hi'' Nick says

''Hi.'' Rory says shyly

''oh can I help you with your bag's?'' Rory tells him

''oh no thank's hun I got it they are heavy and you probably can't carry them.'' he tells her

''come on hurry and grab your bathing suit I have my 2 friends and my big brother waiting in the boat for us.'' she tells him

''oh okay.'' he says and quickly grabs bring's the bag's

''there they go.'' Luke says

''yea there they go so come on in.'' she tells him

Nick bring's the bag's into the house and up to the the 3rd level where they have 2 set's of bunkbed's and a guest bedroom and put's Luke's stuff in the bedroom and his out by the bunk bed's and get's his swim trunks and follow's Rory out to the boat.

''hey everyone this is Luke's son Nick...Nick this is my big brother Peter and my best friend's Lane and Paris.'' Rory introduces them

''Hi'' Paris says

''Hi'' Lane says

''Hi'' Nick says

''hop in bud let's go for a spin.'' Peter tells him

''oh okay.'' Nick says and get's into the boat

Peter revs the engine and drives the boat fastly around the lake. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the house Lorelai and Luke are in the kitchen putting some lunch for the kid's.

''so how ya been hun?'' she asks him

''I'm good and you?'' he asks her

''I've been okay just been missing you.'' she tells him

''what...what do you mean you see me everyday.'' he tells her

''I know but you couldn;t come up until today and I missed you last night.'' she tells him

''well I'm here now.'' he says

''I know.'' she says

Luke holds her from behind.

Lorelai relaxes in his arms cutting up some fruit to put onto the platter for the kid's then turn's around and kisses him.

Luke kisses her back with his hand's on her hip's.

Lorelai lets him kiss her for a few minute's before pulling away.

''okay I should really get this stuff out to the kid's then we can relax together.'' she tells him

''okay sound's good do you need any help?'' he asks her

''oh yea could you roll the cooler down to the dock while I grab the platter?'' she asks him

''oh yea sure.'' he says

''thank's hun.'' she says and grab's the fruit tray and watches him grab the cooler and they bring lunch down to the dock for the kid's where they are waiting and chillin in the boat.

''lunch you guy's hungry?!'' Lorelai asks them

''yum we're starved thank's mom!'' Roy says

''your welcome!'' Lorelai says happily and help's them set up lunch in the boat 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''okay if you guy's need anything else don't be shy or afraid to come up to the house.'' Lorelai tells them

''ok we won't thanks Mom!'' Rory says

''okay have fun kido's come on hun.'' Lorelai says to them and to Luke

''okay.'' Luke says and follows her into the house

They sit on the couch together in quiteness.

''do you want to make a baby with me?'' he asks her

''What that was random and odd and just out of the blue?'' she questions him

''I mean it I'm serious.'' he tells her

''Luke slow down we arn't even married yet and we havn't even talked about that yet.'' she tells him

''well I think it's something we should talk about because we are getting married soon.'' he tells her

''I know but we havn't even been engaged all that long or haven't even sent Rory off to college or have really settled down to start a family yet I at least wanted to get Rory off to college and out of the house before we start to have a family.'' she tells him

''you do want kid's with me don't you?'' he asks her

''I don't know yes maybe someday are we too old I mean we are going to have one kid going to college and one graduating college soon.'' she tells him

''I mean maybe we should be married for a few year's before we start even talking and thinking about having more kid's.'' she tells him

''okay that's fine.'' he says and just holds her in his arms letting her relax against his chest. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

''So Nick how old are you what grade are you in?'' Peter asks him

''17 I'M in 11TH grade I'm a junior.'' Nick tells him

''yea he's in 11th grade and junior just like Paris,Lane and Me.'' Rory tells him

''I'll be right back I have to uh run up to the house for a sec.'' Rory tells them and get's off the boat onto the dock and wrap's herself in a towel and goes up to the house

Rory open's the door and Luke and Lorelai are kissing on the couch when Rory walk's in and see's them.

''oh sorry.'' Rory tells them

''mmm.'' Lorelai pushes Luke away at his chest out of breath.

''Hi Hunnie you okay everything okay?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea just needed to get out of the sun for a few minute's.'' Rory tells her

''yea yea.'' Lorelai says

''your getting a little sun burned there kido you should put some more sun tan lotion on.'' Lorelai tells her

''I'm fine.'' Rory tells her

''okay hun you sure?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea I'm just sort of tired from the ride up here maybe I will just go upstairs and take a shower and lay down for a little bit.'' Rory tells her

''okay hun well I'll be up in a little bit to come and check on you.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay.'' Rory says and nods and goes upstairs to start her shower.

''hey she gonna be okay?'' Luke asks her

''yea she'll be fine she just told us that she's just tired.'' Lorelai tells him

''okay.'' he says

a little while later Peter comes into the house.

''hey mom do you know where Rory went?'' Peter asks her

''hey baby yea she's upstairs sleeping.'' Lorelai tells him

''oh is she okay?'' Peter asks her

''yea hun shels just tired so just let her sleep it off.'' Lorelai tells him

''okay.'' he says and goes back out to the boat 


End file.
